Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Policy
The Happy Tree Friends Wiki Policy is a set of guidelines for editing on this wiki, image galleries, discussion, etc. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki. Editing To edit on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki, you must be a registered user on this wiki. Without registering, you are unable to edit, upload or discuss with users. After registering you are able to edit on this wiki. However, to maintain quality, you can: *Press the "Show Preview" button to see how the article would appear before publishing. This is especially useful when you need to edit in advanced source codes to avoid code errors that may cause problems or avoid unnecessary red links. *Check all typos you made. The easiest way to find all typos is to enable Spelling Check functions. Normally, some browsers like Google Chrome have already build-in Spelling check function by default. Note some names like "Lifty" will be marked as a typo by default as it is a character name instead of being a proper word. As a result, you may want to add it into your browser's spelling check dictionary to prevent to begin marked as a typo again. *Leave a summary before publishing to avoid confusing or making mistakes to other users. (Optional) Visual Editing Visual Editing is a editing mode for novice users or users who don't have experience with the Source mode. While it seems useful, it should not be used excessive times due to extra redundant codes such as which will often block other source codes and HTML link instead of Wiki link. Using the Source mode will also reduce the time needed to load a page due to fewer source codes whatever in Visual mode will add a lot of codes. It also gives the users who are preferred to edit in Source mode less problems. Vandalism Vandalism is when someone makes inappropriate edits on the wiki and is defined as any edits made out of bad faith, which is a prohibited behavior on any wiki communities. This includes: *Adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles *Emptying pages *Creating spam *Intentionally changing correct information *Uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images. Users who commit "minor" vandalism should be warned first. Should they continue vandalizing articles after their first warning, they will be blocked afterwards once an admin has noticed it. Users who commit large amount of vandalism will be blocked without any warnings. Note: Even if you undo your own bad edit, you will still get a warning once an admin sees it. Bolster Edit Count In the interest of contributing, please refrain from making unnecessary edits to pages, such as adding (then immediately removing) dashes, spaces, and characters just to bolster your edit count. This will not only spam the , but it will also waste the staff's time to watch such useless edits. If such kind of behavior is detected on the wiki, you will be warned by the admins on this wiki. This rule also encompasses editing only your profile without making any productive edits or actually being part of the wiki community for about a month overall. If you are found to be doing this, you will be warned, and if you keep doing it, you will be blocked. Gallery Every character and episodes have it own gallery page. These page are created to prevent lagging on a page, and to prevent the page from being flooded with images. Discussions/Comments Block Being blocked is mostly after a user (whether they're registered or not) commits inappropriate behavior on this wiki. Normally, users will be warned before issuing an block. Should they ignore the warning or continue committing bad behavior on the wiki, that user will be blocked by an Admin on this wiki. The more serious the offense, the longer the block will last. Videos Videos are allowed but only when they are related to the Happy Tree Friends series. Any videos that is unrelated to the series will be deleted. The exception is in your user page. Users with special rights (Bureaucrat, Admin and Rollback) have limit to 5 videos while users without any special rights maximum up to 2. Note, videos must not be offensive videos (not to be confused as funny/joke videos) or they will be deleted.